


View

by Givsen



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Порой бывает недостаточно одного взгляда.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тематический коллажик  
> http://i9.pixs.ru/storage/7/5/5/minyongpng_7120281_25677755.png
> 
> Песня-вдохновение:  
> SHINee - Tell Me What To Do

## Часть 1

 

      Мин Хо нравится находиться в центре внимания. Он вообще считает себя достаточно привлекательным человеком, поэтому все направленные на него взгляды и улыбки воспринимает как должное. И хоть его это по-прежнему жутко смущает, не наслаждаться вспыхивающими внутри ощущениями он не может. Он любим, он обожаем, он востребован. Что ещё нужно для счастья?  
      Предложение о съёмках в новой дораме поступает Мин Хо за три дня до очередного концерта. Менеджер что-то говорит ему о сюжете, об актёрском составе, но Мин Хо куда больше заботит грядущее выступление. В конце концов, он профессионал, а ещё — обаятельный человек, с которым легко и приятно работать, так что трудностей возникнуть не должно. О чём он и говорит менеджеру, прежде чем прыгнуть в машину Джон Хёна, чтобы отправиться на генеральную репетицию. Мыслей о том, что эти съёмки будут как-то отличаться от десятков других, в его голове даже близко не возникает.  
      Сценарий попадает в руки Мин Хо ближе к ночи. После довольно успешного концерта парни возвращаются в своё обиталище, вяло желают друг другу спокойной ночи и расползаются по комнатам. Закрыв за собой дверь, Мин Хо кулем валится на кровать, несколько секунд сомневается, думая про душ, но быстро сдаётся. В таком состоянии он прямо там и вырубится, так что лучше оставить это дело на утро.  
      Приподнявшись на локтях, Мин Хо усилием воли подавляет измождённый стон, чтобы ненароком не разбудить сопящего на соседней кровати Ки Бома, находит взглядом лежащую на тумбочке объёмную папку и решает хотя бы мельком просмотреть, что за роль ему уготована в грядущем проекте. Он ведь даже не уточнил у менеджера, сколько ему заплатят и как долго продлятся съёмки. Вот же олух.  
      Сюжет дорамы оказывается прост и серьёзен одновременно. Главная роль принадлежит беспокойному старшему брату, сестру которого похитили и держат у себя требующие выкуп бандиты. Мин Хо приподнимает бровь, поняв, что ему наверняка придётся много бегать и изображать страдания, а также нервничать и дёргаться, ведь сестра, судя по сценарию, жутко любима и кроме неё у его героя никого нет. И хоть это достаточно проблематично в плане эмоций, ничего особенно трудного Мин Хо не видит. Приходилось вживаться в роли и посложнее.  
      Отложив папку, Мин Хо поворачивается на бок, некоторое время смотрит на сопящего Ки Бома, а затем всё-таки проваливается в сон.  
  


***

  
      На площадке Мин Хо оказывается за несколько дней до начала съёмок. Помощник режиссёра встречает его на стоянке и быстро заводит в тёмное, пропахшее сыростью помещение, в котором уже толпятся люди. Нескольких он узнаёт — приходилось уже встречаться и на сцене, и за её пределами, но некоторые оказываются практически новыми лицами.  
      — Мин Хо-шши! — радостно окликает режиссёр, завидев его в дверях. — Здравствуй. Наконец-то сумел вырваться?  
      Мин Хо, учтиво поклонившись, улыбается. Да, у него и вправду не получалось никак совместить графики шоу и возможность познакомиться с людьми, с которыми ему предстоит работать над дорамой. Но тут уж ничего не попишешь, работа — она такая.  
      — Извините, что не смог раньше.  
      Режиссёр фыркает и взмахивает рукой.  
      — Не бери в голову, сейчас ведь ты здесь. — Он оборачивается к остальным и торжественно объявляет: — Думаю, надобности в представлении нет, но если кто не в курсе, это — Чхве Мин Хо, исполнитель главной роли и наш будущий буксир!  
      Присутствующие неуверенно улыбаются, кто-то даже позволяет себе сдавленный смешок, и только Мин Хо вспыхивает факелом от смущения. Да, он, конечно, имеет некоторый опыт, но подобная грубоватая похвала выглядит немного неуместно, особенно с учётом того, сколько новичков наравне с ним будут пробовать свои силы.  
      Хотя от режиссёра-нима можно услышать и не такое. Им уже приходилось делить съёмочную площадку на прошлых проектах.  
      — Надеюсь, мы сработаемся, — спокойно кланяется Мин Хо, и остальные вразнобой кланяются ему в ответ, бормоча что-то несуразное, но жутко вежливое.  
      Режиссёр довольно крякает, его губы растягивает улыбка, из-за чего глаза превращаются в щёлочки. Он, на самом деле, добродушный и весёлый мужик, если, конечно, не перебарщивает. А перебарщивать он любит. Стоит только вспомнить, сколько раз он заставлял Мин Хо и Ким Сыль — его партнёршу по одному из прошлых фильмов — переделывать сцену с поцелуем. Лишь затем, когда съёмки подошли к концу, изрядно принявший на грудь режиссёр-ним поделился, что ему внезапно показалось, что Ким Сыль и Мин Хо — отличная пара, вот он и решил подсобить по мере сил. Глупая и неприятная ситуация, но что поделаешь, иногда и у вполне адекватных личностей может случиться приступ маразма.  
      — Итак, осталось дождаться Джун Йонг-шши, — хлопает в ладони режиссёр, и Мин Хо, вынырнув из воспоминаний, недоверчиво приподнимает бровь.  
      Неужели кто-то опаздывает сильнее него? Вот это новости.  
      Подобравшись поближе к режиссёру, он обменивается с ним рукопожатиями и ненавязчиво интересуется:  
      — Как надолго затянутся съёмки?  
      — Пока не знаю, — честно отвечает тот. — По идее, будет около двадцати серий, так что всё зависит от того, как будут играть новички. Насчёт тебя у меня сомнений нет, ты и с первого дубля можешь справиться, но твоя партнёрша вообще первый раз снимается. Это меня несколько напрягает.  
      Мин Хо навостряет уши.  
      — А зачем вы тогда её на главную роль поставили? Не проще ли ей было начать карьеру с чего-нибудь менее сложного?  
      Режиссёр вздыхает.  
      — Честно говоря, «главная роль» здесь звучит не сильно уместно. У Джун Йонг-шши будет не так много эфирного времени. Ей придётся всего четырежды появиться на экране полноценно, а всё остальное время она будет работать только голосом, — говорит он и, повернувшись к Мин Хо, улыбается. — Неплохой старт, как считаешь?  
      Мин Хо пожимает плечами. Неплохой, не поспоришь. Отхватить главную роль, которая будет сводиться не столько к игре, сколько к наличию в титрах, — девочке, можно сказать, сказочно повезло.  
      — Ну и вдобавок сценарист мне весь мозг выгрыз, когда увидел её на экране, — цыкнув, продолжает режиссёр. — Говорит, она — идеальное воплощение Сын Ба Юн, поэтому мне пришлось созваниваться с её куратором и выпрашивать возможность поговорить. Итогом нашей встречи стало решение, что все сцены с Джун Йонг-шши мы должны будем отснять в первые же две недели, потому что у её группы сейчас камбэк. Думаю, ты знаешь, что это значит для айдола.  
      Мин Хо хмуро кивает. Ещё бы ему не знать. Камбэк — тот уровень адской задницы, когда ты то ли страдаешь, то ли получаешь удовольствие от происходящего. Джон Хён в сердцах называет его «долбозвонная круговерть», а Ки Бом с нежностью исправляет на «писькин праздник».  
      — Девочка довольно симпатичная, — говорит режиссёр, — но, боюсь, актриса из неё никакая. Даже на первый взгляд она показалась скуповатой на эмоции — с такой много каши не сваришь, поэтому только ты можешь нас спасти. — Он с надеждой смотрит на Мин Хо и собирает брови домиком. — Ты ведь поможешь ей раскрепоститься и отснять эти чёртовы сцены за установленные две недели?  
      — Ну… — Тот смущённо усмехается и чешет в затылке. — Я постараюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах.  
      Не то чтобы он не уверен в себе, но с Джун Йонг-шши он даже близко не знаком. Мало ли какая она. Если она не пойдёт на контакт, он может хоть в лепёшку расшибиться, однако результата всё равно не получится.  
      Однако режиссёра устраивает и такой ответ. Он широко улыбается и, хлопнув Мин Хо по плечу, поворачивается в сторону нарисовавшегося рядом помощника. Поняв, что теперь его никто не будет отвлекать, Мин Хо достаёт телефон и открывает браузер. Ему нужно узнать, с кем предстоит иметь дело, раз уж на него возлагаются такие надежды.  
      На запрос «Джун Йонг» интернет выдаёт целую кучу разнокалиберной информации о группе Urban Witches. Мин Хо некоторое время разглядывает фотографии пятёрки симпатичных девчонок в самых разных нарядах — от броских концертных костюмов до уютных пижам, — но стоит ему открыть рот, чтобы спросить у режиссёра, которая именно из них является его партнёршей, со стороны входной двери слышится взволнованный голос:  
      — Извините, пожалуйста, за опоздание!  
      Режиссёр мгновенно расцветает в улыбке, а Мин Хо, оторвав взгляд от экрана телефона, в лёгком недоумении поднимает голову. Беспрестанно кланяясь и здороваясь со всеми, к ним сквозь толпу продирается маленькая фигурка с взлохмаченными светлыми волосами. У неё очень жалобный виноватый вид, поэтому когда она, застыв перед режиссёром, с громким выдохом сгибается в глубоком поклоне, Мин Хо чувствует что-то вроде умиления.  
      — Простите, пожалуйста, фансайн продлился дольше, чем мы ожидали, а потом мы попали в жуткую пробку, поэтому я так сильно задержалась, больше такого не повторится, обещаю! — скороговоркой выпаливает она и так судорожно втягивает носом воздух, что Мин Хо становится смешно.  
      Беспокойство явно было напрасным, потому что этот одуванчик больше похож на мягкий пластилин, чем на стальной стержень, и если Мин Хо правильно поставит себя, он легко сможет подстроить уважаемую Джун Йонг-шши под свою игру. Во всяком случае, он очень хочет на это надеяться.  
      — Ничего страшного, — с улыбкой говорит режиссёр, когда Джун Йонг замолкает, чтобы привести сбивающееся дыхание в норму. Он кивает ей, разворачивается к остальным и, прокашлявшись, звучно произносит: — Итак, раз все, наконец, в сборе, разрешите поприветствовать вас!  
      Пока он рассыпается в благодарностях и просит всех поочерёдно представиться и озвучить свою роль в дораме, Мин Хо думает, куда деть руки. Джун Йонг стоит неподалёку, её грудь всё ещё вздымается глубоко и часто, но это уже не от усталости, а, скорее, из-за волнения. Всё-таки это её первая роль, поэтому подобная нервозность вполне ожидаема. Мин Хо тоже помнит свой дебют на актёрском поприще, когда он чувствовал себя неуклюжей цаплей среди грациозных лебедей. Как хорошо, что эти времена давно минули.  
      Когда очередь доходит до Джун Йонг, она опускает взгляд и произносит так тихо, что даже находящийся рядом Мин Хо с трудом её слышит:  
      — Тэн Джун Йонг, моя роль — Сын Ба Юн. Надеюсь, мы сможем сработаться.  
      Присутствующие в недоумении переглядываются, кто-то явно не расслышал её слов, но попросить повторить громче пока никто не решается.  
      Мин Хо поворачивает голову как раз в тот момент, когда Джун Йонг кланяется, и неожиданно ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется как-то разрядить обстановку. Глупо пошутить, взъерошить её волосы, повести себя как гамадрил — словом, сделать что угодно, лишь бы она перестала держаться так, будто её тело сковывает могильный холод. Он готов поклясться, что слышит треск собравшегося на её ресницах инея, ведь до сих пор недоумевающая публика никак не приветствует её в ответ. Поэтому Мин Хо, едва ли отдавая себе отчёт, шагает вперёд и громогласно гаркает, подражая юнцам из средней школы:  
      — Сын Ба Джон! Позаботьтесь обо мне и моей сестрёнке, пожалуйста! — Он порывисто сгибается в глубоком поклоне, стараясь заслонить собой излишне бледную Джун Йонг, и присутствующие разом оттаивают. Кто-то позволяет себе засмеяться, кто-то даже аплодирует, а режиссёр, разразившийся густым басовитым хохотом, и вовсе приходит в буйный восторг.  
      — Вот поэтому он и исполняет главную роль! — довольно говорит он, похлопав Мин Хо по спине.  
      Атмосфера почти сразу приобретает куда более душевный оттенок, а напряжение рассасывается. Мин Хо улыбается говорящему что-то остальным режиссёру, а сам украдкой кидает взгляд на Джун Йонг. Та мнётся в сторонке, опустив глаза в пол. Она всё ещё выглядит напуганной и смущённой, но Мин Хо почему-то думает, что это ненадолго. Теперь он уверен, что сумеет её расшевелить.  
  


***

  
      Первый день съёмок выдаётся пасмурным и холодным. На улице лютует осень, перемежающая дожди лёгкими заморозками, так что весь актёрский состав кутается в пуховики и нервно топчется возле вагончика стилистов, от которого умопомрачительно пахнет кофе и лаком для волос.  
      Мин Хо утомлённо стонет, облокотившись на крышу автомобиля, и с лёгким оттенком раздражения оглядывается на подправляющую грим Джун Йонг нуну-визажиста. По сценарию его персонаж должен встречать сестру из университета, но накрапывающий дождь и неуверенность Джун Йонг зарубают первую же сцену на корню. Она никак не может правдоподобно изобразить счастье при виде него, а моросящий дождь только усугубляет ситуацию, так что у них вот уже второй час длится полнейшая безнадёга. И если бы не страх до смерти перепугать свою партнёршу и этим окончательно замкнуть её на своей никчёмности, Мин Хо непременно выругался бы. С чувством, с душой, со всей накопившейся злостью. Он мрачно думает, что таким макаром они точно до следующей осени провозятся, а ведь у них по сценарию царствует позднее лето, наполненное лёгкой прохладой и сладкими ароматами увядающей листвы.  
      Мин Хо проводит ладонью по волосам, которые на ощупь больше напоминают свалявшийся комок пыли, и старается выдавить улыбку, когда к нему осторожно подкрадывается бледная от переживаний Джун Йонг.  
      — Извините, это всё из-за меня, — шелестит она, не поднимая глаз, и Мин Хо чувствует укол совести за своё раздражение.  
      Да, её вина за такую внушительную паузу в съёмках тут, несомненно, есть, но она целиком и полностью заключается в неопытности. Куда больший спрос в сложившейся ситуации должен быть со сценариста, которому захотелось видеть в главной роли именно эту девчонку, и с режиссёра, который поддался на его нелепые уговоры. Два пня-маразматика, блин!  
      — Ничего, — словно со стороны слышит Мин Хо свой бесцветный сухой голос, — у всех поначалу ступор. Потом привыкнешь.  
      Джун Йонг втягивает голову в плечи и, рассеянно кивнув, быстро отходит к рвущему волосы на голове режиссёру. Лишь после этого Мин Хо спохватывается и досадливо цыкает. Следовало сказать всё совсем не так. Вернее, хотя бы не настолько ледяным тоном, потому что Джун Йонг и так, судя по виду, казнит себя всеми возможными способами. Ещё, чего доброго, решит уволиться, а поиски новой «сестры» — это время, которого у них и так нет.  
      Мин Хо оглядывается на вагончик стаффа, возле которого оказавшиеся не у дел актёры играют в камень-ножницы-бумага на согревающие пакетики, и краем глаза цепляется за мелькнувшую рядом фигурку. Джун Йонг тенью проскальзывает мимо него по направлению к двери, чтобы приготовиться с очередному дублю, и Мин Хо мысленно молится, чтобы в этот раз у неё получилось сыграть как надо. Он так сильно хочет есть, что готов изображать что угодно, хоть запрещённую любовь со всеми присутствующими и автомобилем заодно, лишь бы избавиться от необходимости двенадцатый раз подряд с воодушевлением выскакивать на промозглый асфальт и говорить натёрший мозоль на языке текст.  
      — Приготовились! — слышится зычный голос оператора, и съёмочная площадка мгновенно погружается в тишину.  
      Мин Хо ныряет в машину, обхватывает руль ладонями и неожиданно ловит на себе испуганный взгляд Джун Йонг. Она опять до смешного похожа на потерявшегося в огромном торговом центре ребёнка, так что у него невольно съёживается всё внутри. На неё повесили слишком большую ответственность, поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что у неё ничего не получается.  
      Мин Хо дёргается, когда неподалёку хищно щёлкает хлопушка. Он изумлённо моргает, снова перехватывает взгляд Джун Йонг и, решительно нахмурившись, одними губами произносит: «У тебя всё получится!». Он понятия не имеет — видит ли она это, понимает ли его слова, однако когда камера от автомобиля сдвигается в сторону входа в здание, на её лице расцветает такая тёплая улыбка, что в ушах Мин Хо эхом взрывается сдавленный возглас режиссёра:  
      — Ну наконец-то!  
      Джун Йонг легко сбегает с лестницы, махнув рукой вылезшему из салона Мин Хо, делает пару шагов в его сторону и, приготовившись произнести вызубренную до оскомины реплику, неожиданно спотыкается о подвернувшуюся под ноги веточку. Мин Хо, похолодев, на автомате кидается вперёд, чтобы поймать её, но расстояние между ними слишком велико, поэтому он безуспешно вытягивает руки и с трудом удерживает равновесие, в то время как Джун Йонг с тихим вскриком падает на асфальт. На миг по площадке густым душным смогом расползается зловещая тишина, после которой наверняка неминуемо шарахнут громы и молнии, ведь не заколебался с этой сценой только меланхолично катающий во рту жвачку звуковик, а затем Мин Хо внезапно начинает смеяться. Он хлопает себя по лбу, делает шаг к едва не плачущей от досады Джун Йонг и подаёт ей руку.  
      — Ба Юн-а, ты как всегда! — с напускным огорчением говорит он и, обхватив ледяные пальцы, рывком поднимает её на ноги. — Ай-яй-яй, всю юбку испачкала, ну что за растяпа!  
      Джун Йонг оторопело моргает, глядя на него с таким изумлением, что Мин Хо почти пугается. Если она не подхватит его игру, быть беде. Режиссёр-ним точно психанёт.  
      Однако в следующую секунду Джун Йонг неожиданно отталкивает его руку, прищуривается и, капризно надув губы, тянет:  
      — На себя бы посмотрел, оппа! Кто вчера уничтожил наш чайник, поставив его на плиту пустым, а?  
      Мин Хо давится удивлением напополам с восхищением. Он был уверен, что она поведёт себя иначе — смутится, запнётся, постарается как можно скорее вернуть ему инициативу, но она неожиданно легко улавливает его настроение. И, кажется, это даётся ей намного проще заученных строчек сценария.  
      — Блин, ты мне этот чайник до старости припоминать собралась? Не ворчи, куплю я новый, — цыкает Мин Хо, закатив глаза, и кивком указывает на автомобиль. — Поехали, а то я заколебался уже ждать.  
      Лишь закончив говорить, он вздрагивает и прикусывает язык, поняв, что ляпнул лишнего. По идее, его герой только-только подъехал к зданию, чтобы встретить сестру. Но Джун Йонг и тут выходит из положения. Распахнув дверцу, она кривится и ехидно фыркает:  
      — Не придумывай, ты же всё время опаздываешь. Наверняка вспомнил обо мне в последний момент и только сейчас примчался.  
      Мин Хо расслабленно улыбается, поняв, что зря беспокоился. Джун Йонг не умеет играть под копирку, она деревянная, весьма посредственная в выражении чужих эмоций актриса. Но теперь Мин Хо точно знает, что даже с такими неудачными качествами они смогут отснять нужное, и он будет помогать ей в этом изо всех сил.  
      Когда съёмки наконец-то завершаются, стафф и актёры вымотаны до предела. Они не успевают отснять и половины запланированного на сегодня материала из-за долгой раскачки и затянувшихся повторов первой сцены, однако режиссёр-ним всё равно выглядит довольным. Измождённым, чересчур бледным, но довольным.  
      — Я думал, будет хуже, — доверительно говорит он Мин Хо, пока остальные, степенно прощаясь и благодаря друг друга за работу, расползаются кто куда.  
      — Были уверены, что она не справится? — уточняет тот, кивнув проплывшему мимо стилисту.  
      Режиссёр дёргает плечом.  
      — Был уверен, что мы ещё неделю будем мыкаться с этим эпизодом. Но ты нас спас. — Он протягивает Мин Хо руку.  
      Тот смущается, но руку всё-таки жмёт. По большому счёту, у него ничего не получилось бы без отзывчивости Джун Йонг, но говорить об этом режиссёру рано. С него станется уверовать в её талант и начать требовать по максимуму, а она к этому пока точно не готова. Ей и так тяжело.  
      Мин Хо кланяется режиссёру, благодарит его и собирается уже покинуть пределы съёмочной площадки, но тут его окликает дрожащий от неуверенности голос:  
      — Мин Хо-сонбэним!  
      Мин Хо в изумлении останавливается и оборачивается. К нему быстрым шагом приближается запыхавшаяся Джун Йонг с таким видом, что любопытство всё-таки побеждает желание отмазаться поскорее и поехать, наконец, домой.  
      — Сонбэним, — шумно выдыхает Джун Йонг, остановившись в паре метрах от него, и так порывисто кланяется, что Мин Хо оторопело округляет глаза, — спасибо огромное за помощь, без тебя я точно не справилась бы!  
      Её искренняя признательность приятно греет душу, поэтому он почти сразу же расслабляется и небрежно пожимает плечами.  
      — Я всего лишь дал направление. С остальным ты справилась сама.  
      Джун Йонг мотает головой.  
      — Нет, я бы никогда… В смысле, у меня точно не получилось бы так легко сымпровизировать. Огромное спасибо за это и за поддержку. — Она распрямляется, наконец, и Мин Хо с удивлением видит, что её лицо практически горит. В груди что-то протяжно и сладко ёкает. — Я впервые снимаюсь не для клипа в окружении совершенно незнакомых людей, — быстро говорит она, сверля глазами асфальт, — поэтому мне тяжело… действительно тяжело расслабиться и вести себя естественно. Мне стыдно, что я настолько задержала съёмки…  
      Мин Хо прерывает её взмахом руки и тепло улыбается, радуясь, что лёд отчуждения между ними наконец-то потихоньку трескается. Неплохое достижение для первого дня.  
      — Все мы с чего-то начинали. Даже самые именитые актёры чувствовали неуверенность, когда играли свою первую роль, поэтому мотай на ус и не теряй хватки. — Он подмигивает, и Джун Йонг удивительным образом краснеет ещё гуще.  
      — Спасибо, — говорит она и снова кланяется. — До завтра.  
      Мин Хо кивает ей в ответ и ещё некоторое время провожает взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру. Затем он забирается в машину, поворачивает ключ зажигания и, выехав с парковки, с наслаждением думает о душе и горячей лапше.


	2. Часть 2

## Часть 2

      Следующие несколько дней проходят в суете и спешке. Серьёзная задержка с первым эпизодом наполняет другие сцены торопливостью, однако режиссёр-ним всё равно не терпит халтуры, поэтому и Мин Хо, и Джун Йонг трудятся в поте лица. Погода на улице ухудшается всё сильнее, совсем перестав напоминать пряный томный сентябрь, так что когда приходит пора снимать сцены в помещении, почти вся команда выдыхает с облегчением.  
      В ожидании начала съёмок Мин Хо и Джун Йонг сидят на диване в переоборудованной под гостиную студии. Им в лица светят лампы, а под ногами змеятся толстые провода, которые спешно растаскивают помощники оператора и световики. Мин Хо спокойно ждёт команды режиссёра, предаваясь самозабвенному копанию в телефоне, он спокоен и расслаблен, в то время как Джун Йонг разве что ногти не кусает от волнения. И разница в их поведении настолько очевидна, что в повисшем между ними напряжении становится трудно дышать.  
      Мин Хо бросает на Джун Йонг мимолётный взгляд и снова возвращается к уже порядком надоевшему приложению. За прошедшую неделю он успел выяснить о ней весьма забавный факт: Тэн Джун Йонг быстро приспосабливается, она гибкая и хорошо адаптируется, однако стоит её хоть на сантиметр выбить из привычной колеи, она теряется, возвращаясь эмоциями и состоянием к точке отсчёта. Это одновременно и умиляет, и раздражает, потому что она похожа на трогательного ребёнка, чьи потребности требуется удовлетворять, и Мин Хо является пока единственным человеком, который способен это делать. Не слишком завидная участь.  
      — Тебе тут неуютно? — спрашивает Мин Хо, когда мимо них, чертыхаясь, проносится звуковик с огромным микрофоном наперевес.  
      Джун Йонг вздрагивает от его голоса и, подтянув колени к подбородку, пожимает плечами. На её лице при этом появляется такая растерянная улыбка, что Мин Хо почти хочется её пожалеть.  
      — Шумно, — отрывисто говорит она, — и воздуха маловато. Но жить можно. — Она ненатурально смеётся, а затем, запнувшись, тихо добавляет: — Мне нужно чуть больше времени, я привыкну.  
      Мин Хо едва слышно вздыхает. Он на сто процентов уверен, что в кругу друзей она ведёт себя куда свободнее, но умения настолько стремительно сближаться у него, увы, нет. Поэтому он мысленно желает Джун Йонг удачи, себе — терпения, а всей остальной съёмочной группе — большого запаса чая с мятой. Иначе они опять намертво застрянут с одной сценой, общее время которой на экране — чуть больше трёх минут.  
      Мин Хо зябко передёргивает плечами от пронёсшегося по ступням сквозняка и, подумав, что ему не помешает стаканчик кофе, поднимается с дивана. Режиссёр-ним сказал никуда не уходить, но у него от долгого сидения уже болят ноги и зад. Надо хоть немного размяться, иначе он так закостенеет и вообще не сможет шевелиться.  
      — Джун Йонг-а, — Мин Хо поворачивается и одаривает Джун Йонг ослепительной улыбкой, — хочешь кофе?  
      Та, ни на секунду не задумавшись, качает головой.  
      С трудом сдержав гримасу, Мин Хо уходит прочь. Непробиваемая вежливость Джун Йонг действует на него, как хлыст на дикое животное. Он не то чтобы злится, но её категорическое нежелание идти на сближение вызывает у него зуд между лопаток — неприятный такой, жгучий. Она упорно называет его «сонбэним» и прячет эмоции за бледными улыбками, так что ему приходится угадывать её состояние по незначительным внешним деталям. Ему давно уже не было так сложно работать с другим человеком, и если бы не мантра «я — профессионал, трудности меня только воодушевляют», он бы уже на второй день попросил режиссёра заменить партнёра.  
      Джун Йонг, конечно, хорошая, добрая, отзывчивая девочка, из которой при должном усердии можно вылепить всё, что угодно, но её замкнутость — это фантастический пиздец.  
      Хихикающие нуны-визажисты делятся драгоценными запасами кофе лишь после того, как Мин Хо показывает им кривоватое нелепое эгьё. Разжившись стаканчиком, он с наслаждением вдыхает крепкий аромат и, прикрывав глаза, неожиданно вспоминает об одиноко сидящей на диване Джун Йонг. Перед мысленным взором невольно возникает её напряжённое лицо, и Мин Хо, сдавшись после недолгих сомнений, всё-таки выпрашивает у нун ещё один стаканчик.  
      Обратно к дивану он возвращается в куда более приподнятом настроении. Окутавший его кофейный аромат приятно щекочет ноздри, поэтому в груди разрастается тёплое хорошее ощущение.  
      — Джун Йонг-а! — весело говорит Мин Хо, привлекая к себе внимание. — Ты, конечно, отказалась, но я не могу вернуться к даме без добычи. Не пей, если не хочешь, но хотя бы понюхай — аромат просто божественный, точно тебе говорю.  
      Он подмигивает округлившей глаза Джун Йонг, и её губы тут же трогает улыбка, но не отстранённо-вежливая, а настоящая, живая — такая, что приятное ощущение внутри усиливается. Однако когда Мин Хо почти протягивает Джун Йонг стаканчик, почти говорит какую-то глупость, почти расслабляется, происходит то, чего он совсем не ожидает.  
      Сперва по ушам бьёт истошный грохот, который в следующее мгновение обгоняет чей-то крик «Осторожно!». Мин Хо целую секунду тратит на то, чтобы замереть в шоке, а затем Джун Йонг внезапно резко подаётся вперёд, хватает его за рукав пиджака и с силой дёргает на себя. Он успевает ощутить лопатками дрожь воздуха, а потом всё превращается в густую пёструю мешанину из возбуждённых разговоров, чьих-то возгласов и натужного сопения прямо над ухом.  
      Первые несколько мгновений Мин Хо не может пошевелить ни единым мускулом. До него словно издалека доносятся звуки поднявшейся вокруг суеты, потому что в голове до сих пор стоит густой стальной гул. Кто-то кричит, что с потолка рухнула балка, на которую световик последние полчаса безуспешно пытался прицепить лампы, кто-то ругается таким убойным матом, что становится не по себе. Однако всё это с успехом заглушает суматошный стук сердца, грохотом отзывающийся в ушах. До Мин Хо медленно, но верно доходит, что если бы не Джун Йонг, валяться ему сейчас в луже крови на полу с сотрясением. Или ещё чем похуже.  
      — Сонбэним! — продирается сквозь заполнившую голову вату напряжённый голос. — Ты в порядке?  
      Мин Хо поднимает взгляд и натыкается на глаза Джун Йонг. Они у неё невероятного оттенка — зелёные, почти прозрачные, и Мин Хо, на самом деле, давно подмывает спросить, что за линзы она носит. Однако теперь, когда он может вглядеться в них с такого близкого расстояния, он понимает, что ни одни линзы на свете не могут выглядеть настолько натурально. В голове некстати вспыхивает воспоминание, как надравшийся до розовых слоников Ки-хён битый час втирал засыпающему в кресле Джин Ки о влюблённости. Он говорил, что истинная красота большинства женщин заключается именно в глазах, в которых, по его же словам, можно утонуть. И Мин Хо, с трудом проталкивая вязкие мысли сквозь повисший в голове туман, оторопело думает: «И правда тону».  
      — Сильно болит? — спрашивает Джун Йонг и касается прохладными пальцами наливающегося огнём места на его руке.  
      Мин Хо усилием воли отрывает взгляд от её обеспокоенного лица, в недоумении смотрит на тыльную сторону своей ладони и вздёргивает брови, обнаружив там наливающийся краснотой ожог. Падая, он, видимо, сдавил мягкий стаканчик, из-за чего кипяток выплеснулся верхом и попал на кожу. Обожжённое место пока никак не даёт о себе знать, но Мин Хо склоняется к мысли, что это из-за шока. Вот когда его отпустит, он будет шипеть, как раскалённая сковородка.  
      — Мин Хо-шши, — рядом внезапно оказывается режиссёр, и крепко призадумавшийся Мин Хо вздрагивает в испуге, — ты в порядке?  
      — Вроде да, — как можно бодрее отвечает тот.  
      Он практически лежит на Джун Йонг, вдавив её в диван, однако его колени до сих пор едва заметно подрагивают, так что ему будет проще потом извиниться за доставленные неудобства, чем рухнуть на пол на глазах у всех присутствующих. Такого позора он себе точно не простит.  
      — Вас не задело? — В поле зрения появляется белый как потолок световик. — Простите, пожалуйста, надо было лучше закреплять балку! Извините! Я так виноват!  
      Мин Хо раздражает его голос, похожий больше на назойливое шмелиное жужжание. Но отмахнуться и попросить помолчать хоть пять минут, чтобы дать ему возможность перевести дух, ему не позволяет вежливость. Актёра, исполнителя главной роли, чуть не пришибло прямо на съёмочной площадке — понятное дело, что у всех дикий мандраж.  
      — Всё в норме, — говорит Мин Хо, кривясь от постепенно разрастающейся боли на месте ожога. — Спасибо Джун Йонг-а, если бы не она, меня заколебались бы с пола вытирать. Кофе только на руку пролил, но это до свадьбы заживёт.  
      — Слава Будде! — с облегчением выдыхает режиссёр, промокнув обильно вспотевший лоб платком. — Я так перепугался, когда эта конструкция рухнула!  
      «Не больше, чем я», — с лёгким оттенком ехидства думает Мин Хо. У него до сих пор поджилки трясутся от одной только мысли о последствиях. Потолки тут, конечно, не сильно высокие, но при таком весе даже метра хватит, чтобы оставить на голове любого человека неизгладимый след. А голова Мин Хо пока ещё нужна, она у него вроде как красивая, если верить фанатам.  
      Подняться на ноги Мин Хо решает спустя пару минут, когда валяться и дальше на коленях Джун Йонг становится вроде как неприлично. Он чинно встаёт, подаёт ей руку и приносит искренние извинения напополам с не менее искренними благодарностями. Съёмочная команда, всё ещё переговариваясь, тут же рассасывается по своим делам — актёр цел и невредим, так что можно больше не беспокоиться, — а Мин Хо, сглотнув, думает, что неплохо бы посетить уборную. Однако когда он почти делает шаг в сторону одного из коридоров, его неожиданно хватают за рукав и настойчиво тянут обратно. Всё ещё пребывая в лёгком ступоре, он оборачивается и, наткнувшись взглядом на хмурую Джун Йонг, вздёргивает бровь.  
      — Сонбэним, давай я помогу, — становясь всё краснее с каждым словом, говорит она и легонько подталкивает его к гримёркам.  
      Мин Хо в изумлении округляет глаза, но вместо того чтобы отказаться, поблагодарить и сказать, что сам со всем справится, послушным бычком идёт вперёд. Он настолько опустошён и шокирован, что его сейчас, наверное, даже на преступление уговорить можно.  
      В гримёрке оказывается многолюдно: нуны-стилисты и визажисты трудятся над другими актёрами, эпизоды с которыми будут сниматься сразу после сцены с главными героями, поэтому в помещении стоит непроницаемый глухой шум. Однако именно благодаря этому им с Джун Йонг удаётся без лишних вопросов проскользнуть к шкафчикам, возле которых стоят диванчики со сваленными на них горами одежды.  
      Джун Йонг усаживает Мин Хо и спешно откапывает в ворохе пуховиков и курток свою сумку. Она прикусывает губу, ковыряясь в ней с таким видом, будто там минимум Атлантида должна найтись, а затем радостно выдыхает:  
      — Взяла всё-таки!  
      Мин Хо ничего не успевает спросить, потому что Джун Йонг мигом вытаскивает какой-то бутылёк и, смочив ватный диск, со всей возможной бережливостью обхватывает его ладонь. По телу в одно мгновение разносится приятная дрожь вперемежку с постепенно усиливающейся болью.  
      Мин Хо оторопело наблюдает за порхающими над его рукой пальцами, поражаясь, насколько они маленькие и тонкие по сравнению с его, и лишь когда Джун Йонг случайно задевает ногтем повреждённую область, он ненадолго приходит в себя. Дёрнувшись, он едва слышно шипит, и на это внезапно следует незамедлительная реакция: заметив скользнувшую по его лицу тень, Джун Йонг настороженно замирает, поднимает взгляд и, на секунду призадумавшись, неожиданно подносит его руку к лицу. Мин Хо давится изумлением, когда она начинает дуть на ожог, словно перед ней сидит не взрослый мужчина, а мальчик, готовый расплакаться из-за досадной царапины на коленке.  
      — Сейчас должно перестать болеть, — улыбается она, пока Мин Хо пытается вспомнить, как правильно произносятся слова, и, достав из сумки спрей, наносит немного пены на тыльную сторону его ладони. — Вот так. Теперь, главное, не забыться и не стереть её ненароком. Практика показывает, что потом становится ещё больнее.  
      Мин Хо напряжённо сглатывает вставший в голе ком.  
      — Странно, что ты носишь с собой такие вещи, — вырывается у него раньше пресловутого «спасибо».  
      Однако Джун Йонг такое поведение, кажется, ничуть не обижает. Она пожимает плечами, убирая спрей, ватные палочки и прочие принадлежности обратно в сумку.  
      — Я не сильно аккуратная, — спокойно говорит она. — У всей нашей группы проблема с этим, поэтому каждый из нас по настоянию лидера носит с собой необходимый минимум из первой помощи. Так, на всякий случай.  
      Она тихо смеётся, и в глазах её разливается такое тепло, что Мин Хо мигом забывает и про ожог, и про боль, и про то, что его вообще-то чуть не убило несколькими минутами ранее. Излучаемый Тэн Джун Йонг свет заставляет его ощутить волнение и трепет, поэтому он, опять забыв про благодарность, брякает первое, что приходит на ум:  
      — У тебя необычный цвет глаз. Ну, в смысле, у корейцев редко можно встретить такой оттенок.  
      Джун Йонг замирает в лёгком замешательстве, а затем машет рукой и снова смеётся, но уже не так расслабленно.  
      — Мама говорит, что прабабушка согрешила с европейцем. Папа шутит про соседей и то, что согрешила не прабабушка, а мама, — говорит она таким тоном, будто рассказывает давным-давно надоевшую историю. — Они могут часами препираться на эту тему, но факт остаётся фактом: у меня и младшей сестры зелёные глаза, и мы до сих пор не знаем, что это — сбой генетики или же чья-то постыдная тайна.  
      Мин Хо чувствует себя не в своей тарелке из-за дурацкого любопытства, но острое желание задержаться ещё хоть немного в заполненном шумом фенов и гомоном чужих голосов закутке гримёрки не даёт ему подняться. Он ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится общество Джун Йонг. Ему нравится говорить с ней, слушать её голос и смех. Нравится смотреть в её глаза и чувствовать себя бестактным идиотом, потому что так откровенно таращиться на девушку просто неприлично. И покидать не очень-то тихий, но удивительно уютный уголок нет никакого желания.  
      Однако работа не терпит простоев, поэтому когда в гримёрку врывается зычный голос помощника режиссёра, с успехом перекрывший все остальные звуки, Мин Хо почти не удивляется:  
      — Мин Хо-шши, Джун Йонг-шши, вы тут?  
      Джун Йонг моментально подскакивает, с беспокойством пригладив идеально уложенные волосы, и Мин Хо, мысленно вздохнув, тоже поднимается на ноги. Кажется, пора возвращаться в реальный мир. И, кажется, ему эта идея совершенно не нравится.  
      — Тут мы, тут, — с напускным весельем говорит он и демонстрирует быстро моргающему помощнику ожог, всё ещё покрытый тонким слоем пены. — Рана почти залечена, так что мы готовы приступить к работе.  
      Тот вздёргивает брови, затем расплывается в улыбке и юрко ныряет в дверной проём, выкрикнув попутно:  
      — Пятиминутная готовность!  
      Мин Хо понятия не имеет, к кому именно он обращается — к ним или к команде, но раз уж работа двигается с мёртвой точки, медлить нельзя. Задерживать весь актёрский состав в угоду вспыхнувшему внезапно детскому эгоизму вообще-то считается дурным тоном.  
      Мин Хо оборачивается к Джун Йонг и целое мгновение смотрит на неё неотрывно, будто стараясь впитать остатки образовавшейся между ними атмосферы. Затем его губы растягивает самая душевная улыбка, на которую он только способен.  
      — Джун Йонг-а, — говорит он, опустив широко раскрытую ладонь на её макушку, — зови меня оппой.  
  


***

  
      Всю следующую неделю Мин Хо чувствует себя куском говядины в мясорубке. Они бесконечно носятся с места на место, снимают, переделывают, снова снимают и снова переделывают. Сценарист совершенно внезапно придумывает другую концовку для дорамы, а режиссёр столь же внезапно её одобряет, поэтому некоторые эпизоды приходится подгонять под неё, чтобы не получилось несоответствий, из-за чего актёры вынуждены заново учить реплики, вживаться в роли и создавать ситуации. Это несусветно напрягает, учитывая уже отснятый материал. Однако, несмотря на поднявшуюся кутерьму, Мин Хо ловит себя на том, что в происходящем с ними аврале постепенно проявляются и положительные моменты. И одним из таких моментов является то, что Джун Йонг наконец-то начинает привыкать. Она больше общается с остальными, чаще смеётся и ведёт себя куда свободнее. Она привлекает к себе внимание и уже делает успехи в актёрской игре, что вызывает и у режиссёра, и у помощников неконтролируемые приступы умиления. Так что Мин Хо гордится ей и собой заодно, потому что у них всё-таки получается пробить броню застенчивости. И когда она открывается настолько, что даже непрошибаемые звуковики начинают на неё заглядываться, он ловит себя на смешной мысли, что почти ревнует Джун Йонг к окружающим. Вернее, ревнует к тому, что она теперь уделяет им столько же внимания, сколько и ему.  
      Однако длится ощущение всепоглощающей радости не так уж долго. Оно заканчивается как раз в тот момент, когда Мин Хо понимает — ближе они не становятся. Джун Йонг общается с ним, шутит, делится какими-то мыслями, но при этом она умудряется сохранять между ними дистанцию, и как Мин Хо ни бьётся, преодолеть вежливое «сонбэним» и церемониальные поклоны у него не получается. Джун Йонг по-прежнему относится к нему, как к близкому товарищу. Старшему близкому товарищу, которого нужно и важно уважать. И когда приходит пора снимать финальную сцену, после которой работа должна будет продолжиться без её непосредственного участия, Мин Хо с ужасом понимает, что не готов пока расставаться с ней. Ему мало её мимолётных взглядов, мало тёплых улыбок, мало случайных прикосновений с последующими извинениями.  
      Ему мало такой Тэн Джун Йонг. Ему хочется большего.  
      Осознание этого тяжёлой кувалдой бьёт Мин Хо по голове, и сразу после этого у него буквально всё начинает валиться из рук. Он чаще обычного забывает реплики, постоянно бьёт посуду в общаге, из-за чего Джон Хён клятвенно обещает содрать с него круглую сумму на новые тарелки, и никак не может сосредоточиться даже на простых вещах. Он думает о Джун Йонг постоянно: о том, что она больше не напоминает детсадовца, попавшего в старшую школу; о том, что с ней наверняка очень здорово просто проводить время, без привязки к определённым делам; о том, что она… через каких-то пару дней практически полностью исчезнет из поля его зрения. Мин Хо это выводит из равновесия до такой степени, что Ки Бом однажды полушутливо спрашивает не влюбился ли он. Приходится так же полушутливо говорить, что у него нет времени на подобные глупости, но внутри всё равно всё опускается. Джун Йонг нравится ему, действительно нравится, и если это пока не любовь, всё может очень круто поменяться в ближайшее же время.  
      День съёмок финального эпизода выдаётся мрачным и пасмурным — как раз в тон настроению. Мин Хо с утра бродит сам не свой, так что к моменту начала работы он больше напоминает натянутую тетиву — того и гляди лопнет от напряжения.  
      Плюхнувшись на скрипнувший под его весом пластиковый стул, он зарывается пальцами в волосы и мысленно стонет, призывая себя к спокойствию и собранности. Ему сейчас понадобятся все силы, чтобы завершить дораму на пронзительной щемящей ноте, ведь сценарист удумал добавить драмы в финал и решил убить главного героя.  
      Хотя, честно говоря, состояние у Мин Хо сейчас такое, что и напрягаться-то особенно не придётся. Он и так труп. Во всяком случае, морально.  
Джун Йонг появляется на площадке спустя полчаса в сопровождении сухощавой, но очень внушительной женщины, одетой в строгий деловой костюм. Мин Хо в изумлении вздёргивает бровь, но не успевает даже привстать, потому что к прибывшей парочке тут же подскакивает режиссёр. Кивнув отчего-то крайне невесёлой Джун Йонг, он обменивается с женщиной поклонами, затем указывает ей рукой на вагончик и делает знак помощнику, чтобы тот сделал кофе. Когда они уходят, Мин Хо всё-таки поднимается и быстро подходит к оставшейся в одиночестве Джун Йонг.  
      — Привет! — весело говорит он. — Кого это ты к нам привела? Неужели решила обзавестись дублёршей?  
      Джун Йонг реагирует на его шутку кривоватой улыбкой.  
      — Это куратор нашей группы, Вонг Рин-ним, кодовое имя — Кобра, — полузадушенным шёпотом отвечает она, сделав страшные глаза. — Давай лучше подальше отойдём, а то у неё слух как у летучей мыши, может через три корпуса услышать, как кто-то из нас чавкает в два часа ночи на кухне.  
      Мин Хо приходится зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться. С ума сойти, какие страсти. Хотя удивляться тут нечему — эта женщина и вправду выглядит так, что внутренности невольно поджимаются.  
      Нырнув за недавно установленные декорации, имитирующие тёмную захламлённую прихожую, Мин Хо с горящим от любопытства взглядом поворачивается к следующей за ним Джун Йонг.  
      — Так зачем, говоришь, она потащилась с тобой сюда?  
      Джун Йонг вздыхает.  
      — Режиссёр-ним попросил. Ему кажется, что мы за сегодня не успеем доснять всё нужное, поэтому он хочет уговорить Кобру отпустить меня ещё на недельку.  
      Мин Хо чувствует, как внутри искрами вспыхивает восторг. Губы против воли растягивает широкая улыбка, а дыхание перехватывает от волнения. Это ведь значит, что он сможет видеться с ней ещё целую неделю. И это не считая промоушена, который обязательно будет проводиться в преддверии выхода дорамы. Счастье всё-таки есть.  
      Лишь после того, как первая эйфория отпускает, Мин Хо замечает, что Джун Йонг эти обстоятельства как-то не сильно воодушевляют.  
      — Тебя такой расклад не устраивает, да? — тщательно замаскировав разочарование, интересуется он.  
      Джун Йонг вздрагивает и, бледно улыбнувшись, мотает головой.  
      — Нет, всё хорошо. Промоушен нового альбома и так почти закончился, так что лишняя неделя съёмок уже ни на что не повлияет.  
      Мин Хо хмурится, поняв, что после её слов в воздухе явно ощущается повисшее «но». Не промоушен беспокоит Джун Йонг и не возможные трудности с выступлениями, которые она всё это время с горем пополам совмещала с занятостью на съёмочной площадке. Её волнует что-то другое, и Мин Хо не уверен, что хочет знать причину.  
      — Джун Йонг-а! — слышится окрик со стороны вагончиков, и Мин Хо, поймав на себе ледяной цепкий взгляд Вонг Рин, покрывается мурашками. — Подойди сюда, пожалуйста.  
      Ойкнув, Джун Йонг спешно извиняется перед Мин Хо и быстрым шагом пересекает площадку. Остановившись возле Кобры, она покорно склоняет голову, пока та говорит что-то, и изредка кивает, то ли соглашаясь с её словами, то ли смиряясь с неизбежным. Закончив, она достаёт телефон, набирает чей-то номер и, кивнув напоследок Джун Йонг, покидает поле зрения.  
      Мин Хо про себя вздыхает, подумав, что давно обзавёлся бы седыми волосами с таким страшным куратором. Она одним взглядом может вбить в пол по пояс даже мужчину, что уж говорить о хрупких впечатлительных девушках.  
      — Ну, выходит, я с вами ещё на неделю останусь, — натянуто усмехается Джун Йонг, когда Мин Хо замирает рядом с ней. Повернувшись, она торопливо моргает, чтобы скрыть мелькнувшую в глазах печаль, и растягивает губы в подобии улыбки. — Давай выложимся на все сто, сонбэним.  
      Мин Хо никак не может заставить себя улыбнуться ей в ответ. Слишком много горечи слышится в её голосе при том, что она старается сохранить лицо.  
      До момента начала съёмок Джун Йонг забирают визажисты. Она послушной куклой вертится между ними и стилистами, пока те приводят одежду в порядок, а Мин Хо, наблюдая за этим, никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что решение Вонг Рин и режиссёра очень круто нарушает её планы, которые, возможно, были связаны не только с групповой деятельностью… Вернее, которые совершенно точно были связаны отнюдь не с групповой деятельностью.  
      Мин Хо кривится от жгучим огнём хлестнувшего внутренности неприятного ощущения. Ему совсем не хочется думать о вещах, которые заставляют его нервничать, но навязчивые предположения один за другим всплывают в голове.  
      Вдруг Джун Йонг несвободна?  
      Вдруг у неё есть парень, с которым она хотела провести свободное время?  
      Вдруг она не смотрит на него именно поэтому?  
      Цыкнув, Мин Хо в раздражении отворачивается и вдруг натыкается взглядом на её телефон, оставленный на тумбочке. Он довольно простенький, без любимых многими айдолами ярких наклеек и аппликаций и, если судить по трещинам на дисплее, уже успевший пожить. Мин Хо пару мгновений бездумно рассматривает царапины на корпусе, а затем вздрагивает, когда из динамика вдруг раздаётся забавная весёлая мелодия. Дисплей, вспыхнув, высвечивает пустое поле вместо фотографии, имя контакта, и Мин Хо в спину впивается раскалённая кочерга. Несколько секунд он даже моргнуть не может, разглядывая издевательски яркое «оппа» на экране, а затем медленно поворачивается в сторону Джун Йонг. Та спокойно сидит в кресле, пока визажист колдует над её укладкой, и не слышит мелодии из-за шумящего прямо над ухом фена.  
      На миг Мин Хо испытывает малодушное желание сбросить вызов, чтобы дать «оппе» понять, что он звонит невовремя, но заглушающий любые неправильные мысли глас совести заставляет его поднять вибрирующий телефон и направиться к Джун Йонг. Он не имеет права вмешиваться в её жизнь, особенно таким мерзким способом.  
      Едва Мин Хо успевает дойти до кресла, телефон замолкает практически одновременно с феном, так что когда приходит пора открыть рот и сообщить о звонке, он вынужден сделать над собой усилие, чтобы голос не звучал излишне напряжённо.  
      — Джун Йонг-а, — зовёт Мин Хо, — тебе тут звонили. — Он протягивает ей телефон и, внимательно следя за реакцией, добавляет: — «Оппа».  
      За одну секунду по лицу Джун Йонг тысячью оттенков проносятся самые разные эмоции — от искренней радости до панического страха. Чуть резче, чем следовало бы, выхватив телефон, она прижимает его к груди и неловко лепечет, запинаясь через слово:  
      — Это, наверное, брат… Старший… Двоюродный, да! Он не так давно гостил в Сеуле, поэтому теперь регулярно названивает и спрашивает, как дела. Я ему говорила, чтобы он в рабочее время не отвлекал меня, но младшие братья иногда бывают такими надоедливыми…  
      — Старшие, — стараясь удержать сползающую улыбку, поправляет Мин Хо.  
      Джун Йонг, густо покраснев, опускает голову.  
      — Старшие, — зачем-то повторяет она и отворачивается к нуне-стилисту. — Можно я на пять минут отойду?  
      Та безразлично пожимает плечами. Джун Йонг почти мгновенно срывается с места, а Мин Хо смотрит ей вслед со странной смесью горечи и облегчения. Если подумать, наличие у неё парня значительно упрощает его жизнь — не придётся маяться и разрываться между работой и отношениями. Но, с другой стороны, боль в груди от этого меньше почему-то не становится.


	3. Часть 3

## Часть 3

      Съёмка финальной сцены начинается через час. Мин Хо за это время успевает слегка прийти в себя. После разговора по телефону Джун Йонг возвращается заметно повеселевшей, поэтому любые, даже самые твёрдые сомнения испаряются без следа. Становится понятно, что звонил очень важный для неё человек. Очень важный и… любимый, возможно.  
      Мин Хо встряхивает головой, пытаясь отделаться от накатившей волной ревности, и поворачивается к говорящему что-то Джун Йонг режиссёру, который, кажется, описывает, как именно она должна будет вести себя рядом с умирающим братом. Мин Хо почти не прислушивается, ведь его задача в этом эпизоде сводится к минимуму — от него требуется просто полежать бревном. Это, наверное, даже манекен сыграть сможет.  
      Однако когда Мин Хо степенно устраивается на полу рядом с машиной, его посещает нехорошее предчувствие, когда сидящий на стульчике режиссёр кидает на него такой многозначительный взгляд, что становится не по себе. История с Ким Сыль всплывает в голове плохим предвестником, но Мин Хо отмахивается от неё. Режиссёр ведь не идиот, чтобы снова попытаться устроить его личную жизнь!  
      Или всё-таки идиот?..  
      Джун Йонг появляется как раз в момент, когда Мин Хо готов уже встать и устроить разборки. Ему не нравится происходящее, но вместо того чтобы остановить съёмки и отвести режиссёра в тёмный уголок для разъяснения некоторых деталей, он застывает, круглыми глазами наблюдая за тем, как она сперва присаживается рядом, а затем перемещается так, чтобы лечь прямо на него.  
      — Эт-то что?.. Ты чего?! — выдавливает он, пытаясь оторвать взгляд от тонких лямок подобранного стилистами платья, которое нарочно выглядит изорванным и грязным, но всё равно смотрится на Джун Йонг так, что дыхание перехватывает.  
      — Режиссёр-ним сказал, что они внесли в сценарий ещё пару изменений, — не менее сдавленно отвечает Джун Йонг. — Сценарист-ним решил, что будет выглядеть трагичнее, если ты в этой сцене будешь обнимать меня.  
      Перед глазами Мин Хо вспыхивает кроваво-красное марево ярости. Он задирает голову, чтобы поймать взгляд режиссёра, но тот делает вид, что ковыряние в ушах намного интереснее происходящего прямо перед его глазами беспредела. Вот же старый похабник!  
      — Сонбэним, — совсем тихо говорит Джун Йонг, — извини, пожалуйста.  
      Сбившись с мысли, Мин Хо не успевает спросить, за что именно она извиняется. Он набирает в лёгкие воздуха и тут же давится им, потому что сперва чувствует мягкость прижавшейся к нему груди, а затем нос заполняют густые навязчивые запахи лака для волос, шампуня и чего-то ещё — чего-то, что будоражит воображение и заставляет крепко зажмуриться.  
      — Минута! — слышит Мин Хо сквозь повисший в ушах шум.  
      Он не может дышать, не может шевелиться, даже думать не может. Всё тело наливается свинцовой тяжестью от ощущения близости Джун Йонг. Он по-прежнему глупо надеется, что не влюблён в неё, но вспыхнувшие внутри эмоции говорят об обратном. Ему настолько сильно хочется стиснуть её в совсем не братских объятиях, что становится до смешного обидно: почему он, красивый мужчина с успешной карьерой и блестящими перспективами, не может привлечь внимание девушки? Это ведь уму непостижимо! Так не должно быть.  
      — Поехали! — доносится издалека, и Мин Хо усилием воли прогоняет навязчивые желания. Не время впадать в уныние, у них ещё слишком много работы.  
      Финальная сцена, по идее, должна получиться небольшой: он тихо умирает, а Джун Йонг — говорит. Не более пяти минут. Ну, или десяти, если старательно запарывать текст. Однако когда Мин Хо понимает, что у него затекают конечности, время, кажется, превращается в жвачку. Режиссёр снова играет в капризную принцессу и морщится то от неестественности в голосе Джун Йонг, то от сопящего Мин Хо, который, по его словам, выглядит слишком живым для полумёртвого парня. Ему не нравится категорически всё, и Мин Хо про себя посылает его во все вспомнившиеся места. Джун Йонг по-прежнему прижимается к нему всем телом, путая мысли и эмоции, поэтому он готов поклясться, что ещё немного — и он помрёт на самом деле. Самая правдоподобная сцена смерти за всю историю кинематографа — слава и признание гарантированы.  
      Поняв, что количество дублей увеличивается, а качество лучше не становится, режиссёр решает приостановить съёмки, и его помощник, устало вздохнув, оглашает:  
      — Перерыв! Актёрам оставаться на местах, пока освещение не поменяют!  
      Мин Хо, мысленно чертыхнувшись, открывает глаза. Кажется, прошло уже сорок минут. Или весь час, если верить намертво отнявшейся спине, которая от долгого лежания на полу превращается в скрипучую доску.  
      Вздохнув, он опускает глаза на Джун Йонг. Та легонько вздрагивает, когда сбоку с грохотом отодвигают огромный штатив с лампой, и поворачивается.  
      — Сонбэним, ты в порядке? — глухо спрашивает она.  
      «Нет!» — истерикой вспыхивает в голове, но Мин Хо успевает схватить себя за язык. У него всё замечательно, если не считать некоторых опасений из-за сконцентрировавшихся ниже пояса мыслей, поэтому он искренне надеется, что самая неспокойная часть тела не выдаст его состояние, иначе Джун Йонг больше на пушечный выстрел к нему не подойдёт.  
      Может, намекнуть ей, чтобы она сдвинулась в сторону и перестала настолько волнующе прижиматься к нему?..  
      — Я в норме, — с поразительным спокойствием отзывается Мин Хо, решив, что потом обязательно стукнет режиссёра по хребту в поучительных целях. Он, конечно, старше, уважаемее и всё прочее, но иногда лучше один раз врезать, чем двадцать раз объяснить, почему так делать не надо.  
      — Мне немного… стыдно, — совсем тихо говорит Джун Йонг и, сжав лежащую на груди Мин Хо руку в кулак, ёжится от скользнувшего по ногам сквозняка.  
      Мин Хо приходится усилием воли подавлять желание обнять её крепче, чтобы согреть. В студии ощутимо прохладно, так что даже он при полном облачении слегка мёрзнет, что уж говорить о ней, одетой в лёгкое, продуваемое всеми ветрами платье.  
      Поймав себя на смутных мыслях о прочих способах согревания, Мин Хо в шоке и замешательстве отворачивается и, едва проталкивая слова сквозь пересохшее горло, бормочет:  
      — Не беспокойся, твой оппа наверняка не станет ревновать.  
      Джун Йонг тут же напрягается, и он с запоздалым сожалением прикусывает язык. Не самая удачная тема для разговора в подобном положении, но что поделать, если сквозь кисель в мыслях может прорваться только это. И то только потому, что Мин Хо сам чувствует ревность. Почти постоянно.  
      — Н-нет, — дрожащим голосом возражает Джун Йонг, — ему незачем меня ревновать. Он ведь мой… брат.  
      «Ну да», — вздыхает про себя Мин Хо, затолкав подальше ехидный тон. Она совсем не умеет врать.  
      — В таком случае, тем более нечего стыдиться, — с напускным весельем говорит он. — Это только поначалу кажется страшным и вызывающим. Потом привыкаешь и даже умудряешься целоваться на камеру без особого стеснения.  
      Уши Джун Йонг мгновенно вспыхивают факелами. Она упирается носом в его плечо, чтобы спрятать горящее от смущения лицо, и напряжённо выдавливает:  
      — Наверное, актёрство — всё-таки не моё.  
      Мин Хо с трудом давит всколыхнувшийся в груди ненатуральный смех. Потрясающая наивность.  
      Решив никак не комментировать эту фразу, он глубоко вздыхает и сосредотачивается на топоте световика и его помощника, которые бесконечно долго и шумно возятся с освещением.  
      — Пятиминутная готовность! — выкрикивает помощник, заставив Мин Хо дёрнуться.  
      Снова задрав голову, он находит взглядом режиссёра и, когда тот показывает ему два пальца вверх, кривит губы. Всё равно ничего не выйдет, даже если он сдастся и признает, что не против таких грубых методов сводничества. У Джун Йонг есть её оппа, а у Мин Хо — работа. Несусветная куча работы. Поэтому ему некогда. Очень хочется, но некогда.  
      На этом Мин Хо и останавливается.  
  


***

  
      Съёмки заканчиваются только через час.  
      Мин Хо чувствует себя заплесневелым куском ветхой деревяшки. Всё тело ломит, а затёкшие конечности почти не слушаются, поэтому приходится звать помощника режиссёра, который на своём горбу практически буксирует его в гримёрку, где и сдаёт с рук на руки визажистам.  
      Пока нуны, мягко переговариваясь между собой о чём-то личном, снимают грим, Мин Хо старается ни о чём не думать, но мысли так или иначе всё равно возвращаются к Джун Йонг. Он чувствует тесноту в груди, его почти тошнит от желания отыскать её. Однако он усилием воли удерживает себя на месте, пока нуны не заканчивают. Лишь после этого он благодарит съёмочную группу, затем прощается с режиссёром, попутно шёпотом пообещав ему все казни египетские за самодеятельность, и, наконец, перехватывает в сторонке звуковика, чтобы выяснить, где Джун Йонг. Тот говорит, что она ушла пятью минутами ранее, поэтому Мин Хо, скрывшись от посторонних глаз, срывается на бег. Он несётся на стоянку, не слишком понимая, зачем, однако ноги действуют быстрее рассудка.  
      Джун Йонг обнаруживается под одним из фонарей. Мин Хо гулко сглатывает, едва не закашлявшись при этом. Дыхание сбивается — то ли из-за бега, то ли от волнения, — а сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, поэтому приходится сперва основательно прочистить горло и лишь затем подойти ближе.  
      — Джун Йонг-а, — окликает Мин Хо и взмахивает рукой, когда Джун Йонг в изумлении оборачивается, — хорошо потрудились сегодня.  
      — Д-да, — слегка оторопело отзывается та и, спохватившись, кланяется. — Спасибо за работу.  
      Мин Хо едва успевает сдержать кривоватую усмешку. Опять она отодвигает его на приличное расстояние подчёркнутой вежливостью. И как с этим бороться?  
      «А никак, — услужливо подсказывает внутренний голос, — у неё парень вообще-то есть, так что ей нет резона миндальничать с посторонними мужиками».  
      Мин Хо почти сердится из-за этой мысли, но вовремя осаживает себя. Джун Йонг ведь не виновата, что его не устраивают их отношения. Вернее, она даже не в курсе того, что они его не устраивают.  
      — Такси ждёшь? — чтобы хоть как-то разбавить повисшее между ними неловкое молчание, спрашивает Мин Хо. Он прекрасно понимает тщетность своих попыток, но что-то внутреннее, подспудное и крайне упрямое толкает его вперёд. — Может, тебя подвезти?  
      Джун Йонг с улыбкой качает головой, снова ни на секунду не задумавшись.  
      — Спасибо за предложение, сонбэним, но за мной скоро приедут.  
      Мин Хо почти дёргает от её категоричности.  
      — Заявку в такси всегда можно отменить, — будто между прочим замечает он, но она опять качает головой.  
      — Это не такси, за мной заедет… менеджер.  
      Заминка в её словах не нравится ему, потому что это очередной намёк на «обстоятельства», мешающие им сблизиться, но заставить её поменять решение он всё равно не сможет. Он всего лишь сонбэним для неё. Даже не друг.  
      — В таком случае, — Мин Хо пытается скрыть разочарование кислой улыбкой, — до завтра. Аккуратнее в дороге, хорошо?  
      Джун Йонг в ответ расцветает, из-за чего у него снова сдавливает грудь.  
      — Спасибо, и ты тоже будь осторожен.  
      Мин Хо ещё пару секунд медлит, борясь с желанием остаться и разговаривать с ней до приезда «менеджера», но затем, подумав, всё-таки уходит. Он ненавидит навязываться и злится на себя за дурацкое поведение, но противостояние рассудка и эмоций оказывается сложным и кровопролитным. И ещё ни разу он с таким треском не проигрывал самому себе в битве за душевное спокойствие.  
      Сев в автомобиль, Мин Хо заводит мотор. Не удержавшись, он поворачивает голову, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на Джун Йонг, и во рту в то же мгновение пересыхает: к тому самому месту, где минуту назад стоял он, подъезжает компактная машина с тонированными стёклами. Он не может видеть водителя, но когда на лице Джун Йонг появляется улыбка, он окончательно убеждается, что у него нет ни шанса. Вернее, его не было и уже точно не будет, потому что так улыбаться можно только тому, кого по-настоящему любишь.  
      Мин Хо сидит без движения до тех пор, пока машина не скрывается за поворотом, а затем рука сама тянется к телефону.  
      — Ки Бом-а? — Он пытается говорить бодро, но голос всё равно срывается. — Не хочешь выпить?  
  


***

  
      Ки Бом появляется в облюбованном всеми членами группы баре-караоке спустя пятнадцать минут. Мин Хо успевает только присесть и сделать заказ, когда дверца кабинки распахивается, явив ему заспанное, слегка помятое лицо.  
      — Спасибо, что нарушил мой сладкий сон, — сочно зевнув, говорит Ки Бом и плюхается на соседнее место. — Теперь ты просто обязан напоить и накормить меня так, чтобы я потом всю ночь мешал тебе храпом.  
      Он, на самом деле, не сердится — это Мин Хо прекрасно знает, но улыбнуться привычному шутливому сарказму пока не может. У него отчего-то сильно дрожат руки, поэтому он всерьёз опасается, что улыбка получится слишком жалкой.  
      Спустя полчаса официантка приносит заказ — сочно прожаренную говядину и две тарелки рамёна, — и Ки Бом, утолив первый голод, всё-таки интересуется:  
      — Ну и что у тебя стряслось?  
      Мин Хо, вяло помешав лапшу в своей тарелке, откладывает палочки. Нет ничего удивительного, что Ки Бом догадался. На нём ведь сейчас наверняка лица нет.  
      — Да ничего, в принципе.  
      — Но?.. — не сдаётся Ки Бом.  
      Мин Хо криво усмехается.  
      — Но напиться хочется просто ужасно.  
      Закатив глаза, Ки Бом вздыхает и незаметно подтягивает его тарелку поближе. Основательно обслюнявив палочки, он демонстративно погружает их в бульон и, заметив скользнувшее по лицу Мин Хо отвращение, удовлетворённо забирает тарелку себе.  
      — У неё имя-то есть? — спрашивает он, набив рот лапшой и салатом.  
      Мин Хо вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
      — У кого? — стараясь не выдать нервозность дрожью в голосе, уточняет он.  
      — У твоей «ничего, в принципе», — ехидно поддевает Ки Бом. — Только не делай такие большие глаза, я и так почти круглосуточно беспокоюсь, как бы ты не выронил их где-нибудь ненароком. — Подперев щёку ладонью, он прищуривается. — Ты ведь последние недели полторы сам не свой ходишь. Я вообще-то привык, что у нас Тэ Мин-а рукожоп, а ты берёшь и рвёшь мне шаблон. Не надо так.  
      Мин Хо, насупившись, отводит взгляд. Нашёл, блин, кого позвать на роль собутыльника. Лучше бы Джин Ки-хёна разбудил, тот наверняка просто сидел бы, уплетал за обе щёки и не парил его вопросами о личной жизни. Ну, наверное…  
      Поняв, что Мин Хо не сильно настроен на откровенность, Ки Бом вздыхает и снова возвращается к еде.  
      — Мне, на самом деле, до лампочки, кто она, так что можешь не говорить. Куда больше меня заботит твоё уродское состояние. Ты свою рожу в зеркале когда в последний раз видел?  
      Мин Хо оторопело моргает и хмурится.  
      — Да я на неё каждый день любуюсь, когда визажисты накладывают грим.  
      Ки Бом покладисто кивает.  
      — Лады, поставлю вопрос по-другому: когда ты последний раз видел в зеркале свою бледную, омерзительно осунувшуюся рожу с запавшими глазами, под которыми сейчас такие чёрные синяки, что скоро придёт Стивен Кинг и попросит разрешения написать про них книгу?  
      Мин Хо в шоке распахивает рот, в то время как Ки Бом принимается дуть на бульон. Нет, он знает, конечно, что выглядит сейчас не лучшим образом, но такой отповеди он явно не заслуживает. Не настолько плачевно он выглядит.  
      Или настолько?  
      Сдавшись, Мин Хо зарывается пальцами в волосы и глухо спрашивает:  
      — Я действительно так плох?  
      — Ты пиздец, — добродушно отзывается Ки Бом. — И если с тобой всё вышеперечисленное сотворила невинная влюблённость, боюсь даже представить, что будет, когда дело пойдёт дальше.  
      Мин Хо досадливо цыкает.  
      — Не пойдёт, — хмуро отрезает он. — У неё уже есть любимый человек.  
      Ки Бом вздёргивает бровь.  
      — И что? Это проблема? Неужели ты даже попытаться не станешь?  
      Мин Хо поднимает на него тяжёлый взгляд.  
      — Не стану. Если я открою рот, это гарантированно осложнит ей жизнь.  
      Ки Бом от удивления перестаёт жевать.  
      — У тебя к ней всё настолько серьёзно?  
      Мин Хо его слова бьют по больному, поэтому он дёргает плечом, кривится и отворачивается. Он понятия не имеет — серьёзно это у него или нет, он ни разу не влюблялся по-настоящему, и реакция Ки Бома действует на него удручающе. Дерьмово, если это действительно то самое возвышенное чувство, о котором поют и пишут все, кому не лень, потому что на вкус оно слишком горькое.  
      Так и не дождавшись ответа, Ки Бом откладывает палочки и на некоторое время замолкает. Лишь когда на столе пропадает еда и появляется выпивка, он поворачивается к Мин Хо и невесело улыбается.  
      — Ты влип.  
      — А то я без тебя не понял, — раздражённо огрызается тот и вздрагивает от мгновенно прилетевшего подзатыльника.  
      — Не перебивай старших, — назидательно говорит Ки Бом. — Так вот, ты влип по самые яйца, и я тебе, честно говоря, не завидую. Но, — он поднимает палец вверх, — в этом можно найти и положительные моменты.  
      Мин Хо недоверчиво дёргает бровью.  
      — Например?  
      — Например, ты поделился с хёном едой, — прижав руку к груди, с придыханием говорит Ки Бом. — Это первый раз на моей памяти, когда ты не попытался отгрызть мне руку. Любовь делает тебя мягче и отзывчивее.  
      Мин Хо кажется, что он ослышался, потому что Ки Бом не пытается его ободрить или поддержать, наоборот — он осознанно и от души давит на весьма болезненное место, не особенно заботясь о задетых чувствах. Это жёстко, почти жестоко, однако когда вспыхнувшее внутри негодование ослабевает, Мин Хо усмехается. Ки Бом всё правильно делает. Если он начнёт сейчас проявлять жалость и сострадание, Мин Хо окончательно расклеится. Ему отвратительно тоскливо при мысли, что его чувства бесперспективны, но Ки Бом прав. У него нет времени погружаться в самоедство и уныние — слишком плотный график.  
      — А теперь, — Ки Бом, перестав изображать гордого родителя, наконец-то берёт в руки бутылку и торжественно скручивает крышку, — давай делать то, ради чего ты меня сюда позвал. Если хочешь, можем пригласить девушек.  
      Мин Хо, хмыкнув, качает головой. Сейчас чужие объятия не станут для него спасением. Скорее, наоборот.  
      Ки Бом, ни капли не расстроившись, дёргает плечом.  
      — Я должен был спросить. В любом случае, я намерен пить и петь до тех пор, пока не упаду, и если ты не уверен в своих финансах, давай сразу позвоним Онью-хёну.  
      Мин Хо, не выдержав, разражается смехом. В компании лидера они точно проторчат тут до утра, а ему ведь в десять надо снова быть на съёмочной площадке.  
      Хотя…  
      Мин Хо достаёт телефон и, услышав заспанный голос Джин Ки, интересуется:  
      — Хён, не хочешь выпить?  
  


***

  
      Оставшаяся неделя съёмок основных сцен проходит как в угаре. Сценарист снова заставляет режиссёра поменять несколько ключевых моментов, чтобы более логично подойти к концовке, поэтому среди команды и актёров виснет незримая нить уверенности, что они вечно будут работать над этой дорамой.  
      Мин Хо, однако, не сильно этому печалится. Он весь уходит в процесс, практически срастается со своим персонажем, так что вскоре ему в спину начинают раздаваться смешки. Весь коллектив откровенно веселится от того, что он ходит за Джун Йонг по пятам, всячески стараясь её оберегать. Кто-то умильно вздыхает, что они действительно становятся похожими на брата и сестру; кто-то завистливо шепчет, что они наверняка спят друг с другом. Однако Мин Хо не волнуют ни первые, ни вторые, потому что его ненавязчивая настойчивость наконец-то приносит плоды: застрявшие на одной точке отношения трогаются с места, и Джун Йонг потихоньку сдаётся. Она по-прежнему называет его «сонбэним» и всегда кланяется так, будто он — уважаемый чиновник, пришедший в младшую школу, чтобы прочитать лекцию, но, тем не менее, в её взгляде при этом появляется то, чего не было раньше, — радость. Она радуется, когда видит его, разговаривает с ним, дурачится или занимается тем, за что диетологи их компании обычно отрывают ноги вместе с жопой. Мин Хо всё-таки добивается того, что ей становится с ним легко, и это несусветно греет душу. Так что когда оказывается отснят последний мало-мальски важный эпизод, он не чувствует горечи. Он прекрасно понимает, что в следующий раз увидит Джун Йонг, скорее всего, только на промоушене, потому что за выделенную куратором неделю она умудряется почти полностью озвучить своего персонажа, но это не портит его настроения. Больше не портит. Он привыкает к мысли, что останется на вторых ролях, и, если подумать, это не так уж плохо.  
      По такому случаю режиссёр внезапно решает закатить небольшую пирушку, мотивируя это тем, что дебют Джун Йонг нужно отметить как полагается. И хоть это выглядит как надуманный повод, тем более что Джун Йонг поначалу пытается отказываться, все с энтузиазмом принимают приглашение и срываются в расположенный неподалёку бар.  
      Пока остальные разбираются с финансовой стороной вопроса, Мин Хо незаметно подходит к стоящей в сторонке Джун Йонг и осторожно обхватывает её плечи, пользуясь тем, что никто на них не смотрит. Поймав настороженный взгляд, он доверительно говорит:  
      — Давай лучше присядем, а то это может затянуться.  
      Джун Йонг, моментально расслабившись, кивает, её лицо озаряется улыбкой, и душа Мин Хо уже привычно проваливается в пятки. Алкоголь — плохой катализатор при такой прорве невысказанного, но ему так сильно хочется оттянуть момент расставания, что он душит плохое предчувствие в зародыше.  
      Мин Хо усаживает Джун Йонг так, чтобы ей как можно меньше досаждали любители пить без перерывов. Ему хочется расположиться рядом с ней, чтобы иметь возможность поболтать, пока остальные будут планомерно напиваться, но его быстро оттесняют в сторону. По итогу он оказывается зажат между двумя нунами, которые, если он правильно помнит, всасывают в себя соджу, как слоны — воду в лютую засуху.  
      Момент, когда достаточно просторное, забитое людьми помещение начинает плыть перед глазами, обрушивается на Мин Хо одновременно с приступом тошноты. Он не чувствует себя таким уж перебравшим, но нервотрёпка вкупе с загруженностью и переживаниями делают из него кисейную барышню, так что когда в ход пускается пятая или шестая бутылка, он деликатно просится выйти на воздух из опасения испортить всем праздник.  
      Оказавшись на крыльце, Мин Хо отходит в сторону и тяжело опирается на перила. Голова немного кружится, а грудь содрогается от навязчивой тошнотворной икоты, но в остальном его состояние, можно сказать, соответствует норме. Ну, почти…  
      Сколько именно проходит времени с момента ухода из бара, Мин Хо не знает, но когда рядом неожиданно громко хлопает дверь, он вздрагивает так, будто его выдёргивают из неглубокой тревожной дрёмы. Ошеломлённо заморгав, он хмурится, шумно втягивает носом воздух и, повернув голову, почти врастает ногами в пол: на него, обеспокоенно хмурясь, смотрит Джун Йонг.  
      — Сонбэним, всё в порядке? — спрашивает она.  
      В стылом осеннем воздухе хорошо различается амбре сигарет и выпивки, которыми густо полнится бар. Однако его с успехом перебивает лёгкий аромат туалетной воды Джун Йонг, который причудливо смешивается со сладковатым запахом соджу.  
      Мин Хо приходится сильнее стиснуть перила, чтобы удержаться от желания наклониться и приникнуть носом к её шее.  
      — Я лучше всех, — стараясь придать голосу бодрости, отвечает он и даже, кажется, пытается изобразить смех.  
      Лицо Джун Йонг разглаживается. Она наверняка не верит ему ни на грош, но то, что он пытается шутить, действует на неё успокаивающе.  
      — Это хорошо, — говорит она, — а то ты так стремительно вышел, что я немного заволновалась.  
      У Мин Хо перехватывает дыхание от прозвучавшего в её голосе облегчения.  
      Она и вправду беспокоится за него. Чёрт подери!  
      Кашлянув, он отворачивается и, боясь снова сорваться на икоту, произносит:  
      — Тебе необязательно было выбегать, я всё равно уже собирался возвращаться.  
      — Я бы не смогла спокойно сидеть на месте, не убедившись, что всё в порядке, — спокойно возражает Джун Йонг, и сердце Мин Хо повторно замедляет ход. Ему нельзя расслабляться в таком состоянии, иначе он точно наделает глупостей.  
      Подобравшись, Мин Хо сглатывает, судорожно подыскивая подходящую фразу для того, чтобы отшутиться, и внезапно замечает, как Джун Йонг зябко ёжится от едва ощутимого, но достаточно прохладного ветерка. Осознание, что на ней надета только лёгкая кофта при том, что на улице даже близко не лето, бьёт его по затылку с силой наковальни.  
      Она выскочила за ним без верхней одежды — ну не балда ли?  
      Неловко задёргавшись, Мин Хо скидывает пиджак и, не спрашивая позволения, быстро накидывает его на плечи Джун Йонг. И в миг, когда она поднимает глаза, время проваливается в бесконечно тяжёлое, вязкое, душное ничто.  
      Мин Хо плохо соображает из-за выпитого алкоголя и усталости, но близость Джун Йонг, её доверчивый взгляд и мысли о том, что если наклониться, можно стереть остатки любых приличий в пыль, практически одурманивают его. Он может чувствовать её запах, может слышать её сбившееся от неожиданности дыхание — это действует, как самый настоящий катализатор. Желание поцеловать её и этим разрушить к хренам всё, что он с таким трудом создавал, усиливается тысячекратно.  
      Мин Хо снова начинает тошнить, но уже не от выпивки, а от слабости и отвращения к себе.  
      Однако когда в голове почти срывается последняя резьба, неожиданно оживает чей-то телефон. Момент разлетается вдребезги, Мин Хо дёргается, а Джун Йонг, округлив глаза, ойкает. Она виновато улыбается и, отстранившись, начинает копошиться в сумочке, а затем, глянув на дисплей, покрывается румянцем. Заметив это, Мин Хо повторно вздрагивает, но теперь уже от резкого возвращения с небес на землю.  
      — Извини, сонбэним, я отойду ненадолго.  
      Дождавшись слегка заторможенного кивка, Джун Йонг торопливо сдвигается в сторону, чтобы спокойно поговорить по телефону. Мин Хо остаётся только с тоской смотреть, как она кутается в его пиджак и, прижав трубку к уху, разговаривает с кем-то, кто действительно имеет право на её внимание.  
      Скривив губы, он проводит дрожащей рукой по волосам. Любить, оказывается, так сложно.  
      Закончив разговор, Джун Йонг возвращается и, благодарно улыбнувшись, скидывает пиджак.  
      — Спасибо большое.  
      Мин Хо, уныло хмыкнув, принимает его и мельком думает, что на ткани наверняка останутся отголоски её запаха. Это его ещё сильнее удручает.  
      — Тебе пора? — уже не пытаясь скрыть разочарование, спрашивает он.  
      Джун Йонг кивает.  
      — За мной скоро заедут.  
      Мин Хо хочется ехидно уточнить — не менеджер ли это опять будет, но он вовремя прикусывает язык. Она не заслуживает такого обращения.  
      — Что сказать остальным? — спрашивает он, когда Джун Йонг, исчезнув ненадолго за дверью, возвращается со своей верхней одеждой.  
      — Передай им большое спасибо от меня. Мне действительно приятно было работать с ними всеми, — говорит она, натягивая пальто. — И с тобой, сонбэним, тоже.  
      Мин Хо до костей пробирает дрожью, когда он натыкается на её благодарный взгляд.  
      — Мне тоже было приятно… В смысле, для новичка ты отлично справилась, с тобой почти не возникало проблем, — бормочет он, едва ли соображая, что говорит.  
      Но Джун Йонг это, по всей видимости, ни капли не смущает. Солнечно улыбнувшись, она сгибается в глубоком поклоне и выпаливает с таким жаром, что у Мин Хо почти подкашиваются колени:  
      — Я бы не смогла ничего без тебя, спасибо огромное, что всё это время тащил меня на себе! Спасибо, что помогал, направлял и не оставлял меня одну. Я невероятно признательна тебе за всё, и если когда-нибудь выдастся возможность, я тоже хочу сделать для тебя что-нибудь хорошее.  
      Мин Хо снова чувствует прилив почти безудержного желания поцеловать её. Прижать к себе, стиснуть в объятиях и приникнуть к её губам со всем накопившимся отчаянием. Единственное, чего он действительно от неё хочет, она никак не сможет ему дать.  
      — Ну, кое-что хорошее ты можешь сделать для меня уже сейчас, — старательно удерживая на лице улыбку, говорит он и, дождавшись, когда Джун Йонг поднимет изумлённый взгляд, добавляет: — Стань моим другом.  
      Он плохо понимает, зачем ему это, ведь дружба вряд ли является хорошим заменителем чувств, но ему настолько не хочется отпускать её вот так, без возможности хоть изредка общаться, что слова вырываются сами собой.  
      На миг между ними виснет тишина, прерываемая только далёкими взрывами хохота из бара, а затем Джун Йонг начинает смеяться — легко и непринуждённо, будто он говорит что-то действительно забавное. И, как ни странно, у Мин Хо будто камень с души падает. Не удержавшись, он тоже фыркает в кулак, радуясь пришедшей на смену унынию эйфории.  
      Прерывает это раздавшийся со стороны дороги гудок. Мин Хо поворачивает голову и натыкается взглядом на уже знакомый компактный автомобиль. Кажется, веселье подходит к концу.  
      Оборвав смех, Джун Йонг тоже смотрит на машину. Приветливо взмахнув рукой, она поворачивается к Мин Хо, и на её лице внезапно появляется улыбка, но вовсе не та, к которой он привык. Эта улыбка теплее, душевнее и… роднее, что ли.  
      — Я буду рада стать твоим другом, сонбэним. — Она в очередной раз сгибается в глубоком поклоне и, развернувшись, быстро сбегает с лесенки.  
      Мин Хо провожает её взглядом до автомобиля, видит, как она распахивает дверцу, и неожиданно сам для себя окликает:  
      — Джун Йонг-а! — Дождавшись, когда её взгляд обратится к нему, он широко улыбается. — Называй меня уже «оппа»!  
      Джун Йонг округляет глаза, пару секунд раздумывает над произнесёнными словами и, наконец, снова заливается смехом. Она воспринимает это как шутку, и Мин Хо в очередной раз думает, что разубеждать её не стоит. Любить чужую девушку горько и противно, это больно и приносит только неприятности. Однако любить Джун Йонг, на самом деле, не так уж плохо. Мин Хо знает, что она не будет с ним, как бы ему этого ни хотелось, но, с другой стороны, чувства к ней — бесценный опыт, ведь это, кажется, первый раз, когда он испытывает что-то настолько сильное к другому человеку.  
      Мин Хо усмехается про себя и, застегнув пиджак, заходит в бар. Тяжёлые запахи сигарет и алкоголя обволакивают его непроницаемой плёнкой, поэтому когда взгляд натыкается на всё ещё сидящую за столом съёмочную команду, Мин Хо решает, что сейчас вряд ли сможет продолжать веселье. Сдёрнув с вешалки пальто, он снова выходит на улицу и невольно принюхивается — согретая его телом ткань пиджака и в самом деле едва уловимо пахнет Джун Йонг.  
      Улыбнувшись, Мин Хо вытаскивает телефон и набирает хорошо знакомый номер.  
      — Блядь, опять? — уныло отзывается динамик сонным голосом Ки Бома.  
      Мин Хо в ответ смеётся. Надо будет по пути домой зайти в магазин и взять пару бутылок соджу, ведь под алкоголь любые разговоры проходят легче и безболезненнее. А ему, если подумать, есть что рассказать остальным.


End file.
